Red Shiny Trouble Vol 1
by Mio Kurosawa
Summary: Two girls who woun't feel complete, the pressure and the eyes of the world rulling or controling them who will win in this battle of hearts and wills?


In the heart of Japan, in the city which the sun rises faster than anywhere, a city that never sleeps, there is a girl, this is girls is very different, but very similarly to the others, she sees the world in a different perspective.

Her name is Misaki, a 16 year old high school grader, she loves music , she loves seeing the sunrise, but even with this whole happiness she feels empty, like if she hadn't a reason for living, she didn't had a reason to get off her house every day , like if she did things just because she had to.

The Rising Sun triggered the sound of the alarm to wake up Misaki, she got her bread and leaved the house to catch her train for school. Step after step the walking carried on, in a blink of an eye appears a girl with long straight red sparkling hair that made shine everything that was around her, like she was the sun of that system.

Misaki felt something she had never felt, she breath like she never have done, her heart beaten like it never beat, her whole mind was blank and all what she witnessed was confusion. She tried to stay rational, but in the next blink of an eye she would shine with her sun.

Misaki stood still for some time, but she looked to her watch, to know that she was late for the train, so she ran in desperation for the train. By any way she got just in time for the train. While she was on the train she asked herself «What was that?» It was an incognita for her, but the only thing she wanted, was to see that brightness, those red long straight hairs again.

She got off the train to get to school, still with her delightfully fulfilled moment by the look that she got in that morning, in her head she would say to herself «It's time to move on, Misaki, you are better than this!».

The morning classes had passed, it was lunch time, she grabbed her bento box to start eating what she cooked. Bite after bite the hunger was fading away, but with the hunger fading, the hope of seeing that girl again was getting desperate, and needed the fulfillment of getting brighter again by these strange hairs light. Bite after bite the clock was ticking, tick after tock the desperate bites wanted to get brighter. For a moment the clock stopped ticking, a breathless feeling was coming to her mind, suffocation, a desolating feeling was witnessed by Misaki, and she got herself lost in the world, like if she was an astronaut. But a breath after, she got renewed she felt happier without any reason, it was almost if she had breath a renewed air. She thought to herself «What's the matter with me? » «I need to stop thinking about that.».

After all this ticks and tocks it was finally time for the final class of the day, she had Chemistry at the final class, for the whole class she was concentrated like if she had forgotten the morning incident. For those 90 minutes all she could think about was in the subject.

She remained concentrated for the rest of the class. After some time, the class was finally over, it was time for coming back home, by the same train station she had in the morning, the hope of getting brighter again was finally getting fulfilled?, or was this just a delusion, she would find her fate in some time.

Step after step, the train station was coming to her, step after step her excitement was getting desperate, but still all she could show was a monotone face. After she used the card to get to the train, there was a corner, she didn't had careful and boom, got her head in something fluffy, she couldn't recognize what was that. She looked up, and her eyes shined like never done, her hope of seeing that red hair again was finally fulfilled. Misaki blushed and said «I'm sorry», the girl replied «Are you okay? », Misaki answered «Y-Yes. ». Misaki was happier than anyone, her eyes brightened like never done, instead of her monotone face she showed finally her happy face. But all she could think about was the regret of not asking her name, and the hope was getting tired, all she could think was «What if i don't see her again?» , she remained sad when she thinked that, but at the same time she was happy to see that whole brightness again.

After some steps from the train station she got home. Right at the moment she got the first step into the house, she heard her parents talking about an adoption. Misaki didn't know what to feel, but for now she went to her bedroom to study what she had learned at that day. Word after word, she was writing a revision of the studies of that day, her head remained clear, until she stopped writing.

Right after the quick study she wanted to talk with her parents, she wanted to know what was going to happen in that calm family. She walked to the kitchen where her mother was cooking dinner. «Mom, is there anyone coming to this house? », asked Misaki, «Honey, why don't you tell her already what's going on?», said her father in the other side of the room, « Yeah , sure», «Misaki, you are going to have a sister.» , said Misaki's mom, «Are you pregnant, mom!?» , asked Misaki, «No, Misaki we are adopting a girl from Hiroshima, she's going to our home tomorrow evening.» , replied Misaki's mom.

She didn't knew what she could think about, but she could only say «Okay.» , her parents were worried about her not accepting her sister.

After some time, she went to bed, the brightness of the long red hairs she saw couldn't help her, but still the darkness of having a sister was still a nightmare to her, she didn't knew what or how to fell, she could only say «Help me, Help me! », the whole room got dark in a blink of an eye, she was thrown to another universe. She looked around to see where she was, «Is anyone there?» , the silence of the night was isolating her question, so her only choice was to walk around and check where was she.

Step after step the walking carries on, she saw something in the horizon a light that was starting to consume the whole darkness, as she was getting closer, the brightness was spreading. After some steps the whole darkness faded away, it was almost like the sun rose in that area, she looked up and down and she heard «Sister, sister wake up! ». After that phrase was repeated three times, she was thrown back to her world and her mom was saying to her «Misaki, wake up!».

She realized that whole thing was a dream, but still she couldn't stop thinking about it, brightness and someone calling her sister, that whole thing was very weird to her, and she couldn't think rational about it, she felt idiot for thinking that, «Where is my head today ?» was all she could think about.

She grabs her bread and goes for the train station. The walking carried on, she was brightened again with a long red haired girl that was passing by, the girl looked like she was late for something. Misaki used to the brightness of those hairs, didn't got blind again, but still couldn't look to that directly.

Misaki thought for a second «Am i stalking her?, Why do i have to be so stupid?, Why did i dream about something so stupid?, Why is my life not normal?» , those question where her incognita for that day.

Misaki entered in the train, her trip to school was getting started again, but most importantly she was excited to know who her sister is, she might have thinked wrong about her sister, she re-thought about what she thinked, and she got the conclusion she was being wrong with her sister, and a sister could be cool to have in that monotone life.

The whole school day passed in a blink of an eye, instead of being blind because of the red hairs she could only fell concentrated, and she was breathing confidence for the tests that were coming closer. But still after that shot of concentration and confidence, there was something overpassing that, the excitement of seeing her new sister was the only thing she could think about at that moment.

Step after step she reached the train station, she saw that red haired girl again, her eyes got blind again with that whole light from the sparkling hair. She ran for the train in the hope to not get blind by those hairs again, her conscious wanted to see her sister and at the moment she got into the train the more hope she had. The train looked like was going more slowly, she saw her watch it looked like the time didn't wanted to pass, her excitement seem to look infinite. The time has passed and the train stopped, her excitement made her walk, and gave her force to do the walk faster to home, faster than light she ran into the house and only stopped at the door. «How is like my sister? » «How it's going to be my life with my sister», «I just want to find out! » was all she could think about, the moment of truth was coming, she thinked that her life was gonna change in that moment.

The most important moment of her life was about to come, her hand was reaching the door handle, the heart exploding in euphoria, she was finally going to know who her sister was, it was the starting of a new chapter of her life. After some time her hand finally reached the door handle, her excitement was at its finest, and as she opened the door, the room got filled with a strange lighting, she already seen that before, she recognize that sparkliness, but its transmitter wasn't in that room, after a quick research on the little house she finally found her.

She couldn't believe in her eyes, the girl that was her sister was the same person that she saw in the train station, «Hi there, sister. I am Ebina, hope we getting along», says her new sister. Still not believing it's her she says « Hey, I'm Misaki». After that presentation they got a bit of chatting with each other, their parents didn't knew where Misaki was, they found her in Ebina's room. Before entering in the room , they understood that Misaki and Ebina were talking with each other, they were happy about Misaki getting along with Ebina, they were fearing that Ebina would be excluded because of Misaki not accepting her.

Word after word the talking goes on and on, Misaki couldn't still believe that Ebina was that red haired girl of the train station, Misaki wanted to continue talk with her, wanted to know more about her, wanted to give her anything that any sister would give to another sister, but most importantly didn't wanted to be misunderstood at any point by Ebina. The feeling of unfulfillment was finally getting off Misaki, but still even meeting and being friends with the red hairs wasn't enough, she felt that she needed something more to complete her.

In the middle of the talking Ebina asked if Misaki liked manga, Misaki didn't knew what was manga, Ebina gave her a book called "My sister's golden moment", an Yuri manga written a long time ago, there was only 3 copies in the world. Misaki was curious about what a manga could be, she wanted to see it, but still there was something deep inside saying not to do it, like if was a danger alert.

After a chat or two, Misaki finally had courage to open that book, but still her subconscious said "Don't do it", Misaki finally putted the fingers in the first page, and opened the book, there was a warning, but still she was stronger than it, and destroyed the warning away!

She read the whole first chapter of that manga, she was getting keen on manga, but not knowing was coming to her, about that manga. Chapters 2,3,4,5 she finally understood what was it, and found some actions in that manga similar to something she felt in the past, she just remembered seeing something bright. The final word was read, the final paragraph was dead, and her mind was familiarized with something of that book, she said to herself "Am i this protagonist? Is this what i fell? Is this my story?"

Misaki went to her sister's room and ask her "Do you like this manga?" "Yes sis i love it, i read thousands and thousands of mangas and this one is always the top one!" Misaki regretted but said "Sister there is something I want to tell, that is been my mind for some time." "Do you want to be my protagonist?", "Misaki? What do you mean with that?", Misaki got closer to Ebina and said "I always felt empty inside, like if I was a puzzle wanting for the final piece." "I saw you many times in the train station before, right in the moment I would see you, I would have a happier day so Ebina, will you be my protagonist?". The room was tense and the atmosphere dense, Misaki's mom was going to call her to dinner, she knocked at the door "Ebina, dinner!" "Misaki you too!"

The girls had to fake the atmosphere and pretend nothing happened, they had to go eat dinner and pretend Misaki didn't finally express herself. Bite after bite the dinner was getting eaten, Ebina thinking about what Misaki possibly wanted to tell her, what she wanted to express to her. Misaki was regretting what she has done, but it was a moment of going forward, she couldn't pretend anymore what she have told to Ebina, she couldn't be a coward and run away from what she said, she had the courage to ask her, so she must have the courage to ear her.

Dinner was over, Misaki with an blink of an eye went to bed, even after what she thinked, she didn't wanted to face her in that day, but still she didn't regret what she had done, she felt relieved for telling something that was in her heart for such a long time, she felt like she got out of her head a ton of metal. Misaki couldn't get asleep, so she went to the balcony to get some fresh air, the stars where brightening the dark sky, she could feel the Helium and Hydrogen burning in the star, the night was calm like all the other nights, but the only thing bothering her was how she would look to her sister again.

After some fresh air entering in her nose, she listens footsteps, footsteps heading her way, the silence of the night got broke with that, she looked backwards to see who was there. In a blink of an eye the whole night fade, the darkness was transformed into brightness, the night didn't look dark anymore, the night looked like a day, she heard a voice calling her. In another eye blink she saw that it was her sister, in a moment a second looked like an hour, her mind stopped thinking, her face turned red, and the courage she had was transformed into cowardness. "Misaki, what did you wanted to tell me before dinner?" "Ebina, I need time to rethink something, please forget what I said, but please don't hate me, let's still be the good friends we were." "Misaki, but what did you wanted to tell me, please ask me again I didn't had chance to think of an answer to your question, and all question surely must be answered." "Ebina, I'll ask you later!", Misaki makes a run for her bedroom, regretting what she have done before. Feeling a coward and the courage she had to have to say her feelings to Ebina faded away. Misaki covers herself in her bed willing to hide from the beast she loved; she closes her eyes for a second.

The morning came, the sun wanted to cover the whole darkness, the night was fading, the light coming and the feeling of a new day where getting started. Misaki waked up, it was time to go to school, as she was getting her bread to go to the train station, her sister asked her "Misaki, what school do you go to?" "Ebina I go to Sakuranomyia" "Great I study there too, do you want to go together?" asked Ebina , Misaki's mind stopped again, the lazy time had stopped once again, her mind was blank.

Misaki stopped and thinked rational for a second, she thought "If i get closer with Ebina, i can know what she likes, i can eat what she eats, i can like what she likes, I can think what she thinks, but there is chance of getting crazy again and ask her out again, but if she accepts *blushes*, I will go!"

After this whole thinking, she said "Sure, sis, let's go". Step after step the walking carried on, the train station was starting appearing in the horizon, but most importantly Misaki was so happy to be with her beloved sister, she almost felt completed, she almost felt something she had never felt, the feeling of happiness penetrated her mind with great force.

Blink after blink, second after second the train was getting close, the routine was getting in her head again. After some minutes they were in the train, the train looked like a city (full of people), Misaki's head had to serve as support to Ebina's boobs, Misaki's face turned red, she blushed and thanked god for letting her have such a reward, Ebina seemed normal, but she felt excited for having her rounded ones supported. After some kinetic energy, the train stopped, the door opened, it was time to go to school, Ebina and Misaki started to walk to the school.

Leg after leg the school appeared on Misaki and Ebina's eyes. The school day started with two news, the good news where that the golden week was 2 weeks close, and the other was that the test week was next week, Misaki felt nervous that she had to start studying for the text again. After the morning classes Misaki went to Ebina's class to eat lunch with her. Bite, bite, bite and bite, the delicious food Misaki's mom cooked to Ebina was penetrating Misaki's mind. Misaki was coming back to her class, Misaki went to a corner to catch her breath, Ebina stopped Misaki's walking, Misaki only saw Ebina's face appearing out of nowhere. Caught between a wall and a strong heart she was unable to move, "Misaki i think i understood what you said, sorry for being such a dummy!", "Ebina?" "Misaki i thought about your words and i think, i think I want to be your protagonist." "Ebina?". After a eye blink, and without any hesitation Ebina kissed Misaki, her pleasure sounds was the only thing making silence stay loud, "Ebina!", the willed heart didn't gave any mercy.

After the silence started talking again, and both girls getting their breath back again, Misaki finally could think rational "Ebina, do you finally understand what do I fell?" "Misaki I do! The thing is that I always loved u too, every time i saw you going through that station my day was happier!", "Really, Ebina? I always felt the same thing!", "It was god that made us be sisters so please Misaki don't hate me now!", "Ebina I don't hate

You, I don't like you, I love you!". Boom, an explosion was heard in Misaki and Ebina's heart, the feeling of love was no long Platonical, but fulfilled.

Both girls like each other, but the problem isn't that, now the questions remain what will the world do upon hearing that, how does the universe will remain, what will change in the world, what will change in Misaki and Ebina's life, what does the sister will have in the future, what as fate decreed to those two happy girls?


End file.
